During sport practices, it is noticeable that kids from five to twelve year old show a lack of attention when doing practical exercises for developing their technical abilities. A new stimulating way was required to capture and hold their attention.
The training dummy of the present invention provides a different view of the practical exercises to improve sport related abilities of players. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,489, truncated plastic cones are typically used as obstacles in most of the basic training exercises of sports such as ice hockey. These obstacles form a path that is to be followed by players under training. One use of the present invention is to replace these typical cones by dummies with human appearance. The dummy's height is proportional to an average training player height with most of the physical characteristics of a player of the sport, in order to better simulate a real game situation i.e. a training dummy with an outline of a 10 year hockey player, head straight up, in a perfect basic position with a stick flexibly attached to the body.
The training dummy makes the practice simulation more realistic for the players, especially beginners, and can be used in countless number of exercises. The sport training dummy also simulates an adverse party player to be moved around. Because of the dummy's height, a player has to practice good habits such as establishing eye contact with other players and keeping his/her head straight up in order to evaluate what is behind the dummy while moving around it, as opposed to typical cones which do not hide any portion of the playing field. Because it is made of highly resistant material, the sport training dummy may be used for practices at any level of play, from beginner to professional.